


He Could Always Tell

by EmeraldStormborn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-War, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldStormborn/pseuds/EmeraldStormborn
Summary: She denied she was bothered. But he could always tell when she lied.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 22
Kudos: 87
Collections: Hearts and Cauldrons - Daily Prompts!





	He Could Always Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viridiantly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridiantly/gifts).



> _For the daily prompt from Viridiantly: “He could always tell when she lied.”_
> 
> _Many thanks and much love to NaomiJameston and LunaP999 for their beta (and cheerleading) work. And for all the amazing folks in Hearts & Cauldrons for their encouragement when the disgruntled owls visit me!_

* * *

“What’s the matter?” he asked her when she didn’t respond to his greeting. 

“Nothing.”

He could always tell when she lied. 

He unclasped his robe and placed it on the hook beside the door. “Come now, love. Out with it.”

Hermione heaved a great sigh and shut the book on her lap. “Remember when Lavender asked me to write a short story which would be published in pieces over multiple issues for Witch Weekly?”

“The one with the dashing dark hero?” Severus asked with a hint of amusement. 

“Yes,” Hermione responded with a glare. “The second issue came out this morning, and I’ve been getting owls from disgruntled readers all morning.”

Severus raised a brow. “Disgruntled readers never bothered you before.”

She shrugged and stared into the fire. “I guess I’m overly sensitive today.” She sighed and set her book onto the side table. “It’s mortifying when you write something that is published in a public space and get attacked for it. I swear it’s as if they’re not even reading carefully, or waiting for the next part before judging. Or worse, they don’t even consider that I am a human being with feelings.” 

She rose from the sofa and began pacing, her hair sparking. “And then, my writing falters, because I lose the confidence to continue, because so many people have an issue with my writing, but they could easily just move on instead of sending me rude owls, and-“

Severus took her by the shoulders and tilted her chin up to him. “You will cease your fretting about this, my lovely witch. You shall keep writing, and I shall install an owl-zapper at our window. How does that sound?” He pressed a kiss to her forehead as if that was the complete conclusion of the matter. 

She beamed at him and threw her arms around his neck. “My hero.”

“Hmm, doesn’t sound in character for me.”

“So they say.” She pulled back and reached for her quill. “I’ll edit out how heroic you are.”

He smirked. He could always tell when she lied.


End file.
